The Last Guardians
by Ice-Humanoid
Summary: New Trouble is coming ahead threatening the Worlds of Earth, Neathian and Gundalia, and Dan and the gang had to reunite again to stop the impending trouble. Full summary inside...You can Submit OCs If you like to join...
1. Prologue

**The Last Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Bakugan Fanfic requested by my Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Requestor: Lady BabyWhiteClown**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't maim me as well. **

**Summary: **New Trouble is coming ahead threatening the Worlds of Earth, Neathian and Gundalia, and Dan and the gang had to reunite again to stop the impending trouble, and to their Surprise Masquerade came back to life only to have his own body this time by the aid of someone, And who is this Enigma Phantom and what does he want?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me**

**Pairings: Ren x Lance (OC), Other x ?**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Bakugan. I do not Bakugan in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name****: **Lance 'Lan' Kuso/ Adam or Code A/ Enigma Phantom

**Nickname****: **Lance or Lan, Grandfather of Bakugans (As Code Adam), Grandpa (In Drago's Case)  
**  
****Biological Age (Present Age):**17

**Eyes/Color****: **Radiant Ice Blue (irises), Deep Black slit Pupils and Semi narrow, Dim Blue (As Adam)…

**Hair/color/style****: **Long, thick, Wavy and silky / Crystal Blue / Flowing, long locks in front and with bangs nearly hiding the eyes…  
**  
****Clothes/Looks****: **he was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards, a black collar, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl… His Voice is Gentle, Soft,Mildand shy… His Looks as Adam is the same although He had six pairs of wings an unusual defection upon his creation and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also doubles as wings an unusual defection upon his creation and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also double as wings…  
**  
****Gender****: **Male (later he found out he's a Bi much to his Surprise!)

**Height****: **5'5

**Weight:**46 kg, 101.2 lbs.

**Personalities: **Taciturn,Calm, reliable, intelligent, patient, very powerful Intuition, understanding, aloof, Gentle, very strong, strategic, analytic, and always forgiving and trustful even Betrayed…

**Past****: **He is Dan's Little Brother who was Gone Missing for 6 long years; He was the first one to set foot in Vestroia and got lost in the Process, during his Journey he was visited by the Grandfather of all Bakugan Code A and Become one with him…And Told Him Everything and Become the Prince of the Bakugans, Lance agreed to help in exchange that whenever his Big Brother come into vestroia they should be unharmed and so since then he was helping the Genesis Bakugan in the Tower of Origin…He can now even create a bakugan which the Brawler desired…

**Likes****: **Playing Lyre, Piano, Flute, nature, Singing and Dancing

**Dislikes****: **Enemies who hurt his friends**, **Disturbance**, **Noise  
**  
****Hobbies****:** Reading Books, Creating New Bakugans, watching the New Worlds, Nature Walking

**Bakugan Brawler Profiles:**

**Main Attribute:**Ice and Lightning (New Types), He can also Use Fire, Earth, Wind and Water.

**Guardian Bakugan/s: **Glacius Frost, Voltus Plasmion, His Other Baku-Guardians are Pyrus Inferno, Subterra Geo, Ventus Zephyr, and Aqueous Poseidon.

**Field Card/s: **

**Fields of Eden: **Adding or boosting a Bakugan/s or allies power level to 2,000 G and the Opponents losing 300-400 G.

**Heavenly Kings Union:**When the 4 Major Element is on the Field they can strike all at once combining their power to defeat the opponents. (Requires Pyrus Inferno, Subterra Geo, Ventus Zephyr, and Aqueous Poseidon in the Field).

**Eternal Aurora:**A shield type that protects the Bakugan/s and allies from a powerful Damage (Requires Glacius Frost in the Field).

**Energy Field: **Immobilize enemies with the power of lightning (Requires Voltus Plasmion in the Field).**  
**  
**Ability Cards: (For Glacius Frost)****Aurora of Mercy: **A Healing Aurora lights that Heals Allied Forces.

**Frost Diver: **Creates a guided wave of Ice and imprisoning its target.

**Freezing Coffin: **An Icy confinement/Prison that is hard to melt.

**Sudden Ice Aura: **Releasing an aura of Ice as a protective shield and freezing those who come in touch of the aura within range.

**Ice Wall: **Creating a Large Wall of Ice either to deflect an attack or defend an Ally.

**Hydro Disk: **Summon a saucer of the ice to do a wide range attack.

**Arctic Field: **Freeze the air around an enemy to restrict its movement.

**(Abilities forVoltus Plasmion): Lightning Blast:**Summons a spirit of lightning to attack a target.

**Lightning Strike:**Ability with the force of lightning which requires careful use.

**Lightning Cannon:**Deliver a powerful attack to an enemy with the force of lightning.

**Storm Crush:**Ruthlessly attack a target with the rage of a storm.

**Lightning Spike:** A Bolt of Lightning damaging both the Opponent and the user.

**Thunder Storm:**A series of Lightning Attack on the opponents, And dealing great damage on its wake.

**Lightning Break: **Destroys any abilities given to the opposing bakugan, rendering the opponent's field useless in three rounds.

**Question:**

**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2): **Dan Kuso And Ren Krawler in (Gundalian invader)

**Who do you want your OC to be with?: **Ren Krawler**(he's somewhat Familiar)**

What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins Dan's Group:

What is your character's love life gonna be?:

Confusing Spectra Had an interest on him and so as Renwhich Spectra Lost  
**  
What is your character's life in this story?: **He was The Guardian that always Watching Dan and Friends from afarLater on Reunitedwith Dan. He Revived Masquerade giving him a Body that only he could do to aid Dan and His Group from the New Formed Enemies, He gave Masquerade his newly made Darkus Blaze Dragonoid as his New Guardian, and also he gave a Key to Masquerade to connect the Gate to Blaze Dragonoid's Gate when needed. He often appears to help Dan and the Group in various forms: A Mysterious Neathian, A Mysterious Gundalian and as Enigma Phantom, Then as Lance and Lastly as Code A…unlike Code Eve, Adam Resides in a Human Body than an unmovable orb, he chose to reside in a Human Body so that he could move and Protect his Children (Or Grandchildren that is). As Lance's life he Resides in a Flowery field or anywhere where light is and would Visit his Family on his spare time…He had a strong connection to Masquerade and can contact him when needed.  
**  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:**Lance Appeared to warn Them about Dangers Ahead…And With Ren, Lance Was Lost in the woods and Bumped to Him while Looking Around and mistaken him for other…

**How Did your Oc Meet Lance/Adam/Enigma?: N/A**

******How Did your Oc Meet** Their Bakugan?: Lance Meet his when Code A chose him as his Vessel and Created the Other Four During his time in Vestroia.

**In what way and Situation They Met?: **He met the Brawlers Several Times in Different Forms in their Struggle or giving them Advise on their Personal Problems.

**Is Your Oc A Bakugan Battle Brawlers /Neathian/Gundalian?: **Lance can transform with the Help of Code A into a Neathian and a Gundalian. But he's a full human with the case shifting abilities (Through Code A).

**OC Chapter End**

_To Be Continued on _

_Chapter 1: The Darkness that Begins to move_

**Prologue**

**"The Dream that always keeping us connected"**

**INTRODUCTION: ~ Dan's Dream~**

**Enigma/Lance's Voice**

_Vision_

_**Shadow's Voice**_

_A Hooded boy enters the temple._

"_**My Name is Enigma, I am The Guardian and the Vessel of the light called Code A. I had been alive away from my family for so many years to watch how darkness consumes the land."**_

_The boy named Enigma walks at the dark hallways of the temple, lighting every lamps in the way._

"_**Since the beginning of time, there had always been darkness, but not this full course. I had lost everything from the darkness, My Family, My Home, My Friends and everything that I held dear…And I have to leave home at such a young age to find a way to stop the full course of this darkness…"**_

_He Enters the Dark Room of the Temple where lies the Statue of a Dragon, Towering over the Three Pillars that supports the Room._

"_**I had been in this cold Solitude mountain for so long Guarding the Code that keep the Balance of this world, but As the Guardian of Hope I never lose what I had…My Memories…My Childhood and my Family…**__**"**_

_The Guardian of Hope entered the room…_

"_**But Time is still long for the both of us to meet, as the Darkness of the Shadows are watching and waiting for the right time to strike at the hearts of the Brawlers that would lose hope. And I…wait for the right time to make my appearance for the chosen warriors of light…And will always be there to guide and protect them with my life…but sometimes fate would be very cruel to the warriors of light and sometimes merciful."**_

_The boy lights up the candles inside the temple._

"_**It has been said…that in the end of all things…"**_

_The candles glow brightly in the dark…_

"_**That we will find a new beginning…"**_

_Then there was a flash of light as the Scene changes, the vision was of a Ruin…_

"_**But as the Shadows once again crawls across our world…"**_

_The crows were squawking eerily as a barren land came in to view._

"_**In the stench of terror drills in the bitter end…"**_

_Another flash of light changes the view in to a night where the moon shines brightly in the darkness and a meteor falling down from the sky._

"_**People pray for strength and guidance…"**_

_Another flash changes the view of a burning land appears._

"_**They should pray for the mercy of swift death…"**_

_The Vision changed again…but there's nothing but darkness…_

"_**For I have seen of the Darkness hires…"**_

_Another Vision appeared and it was of a shard of that destroyed stone from the earlier vision, it was red in color and something black was inside…then thunder crashes as a dark smoke came into being as a man in dark clothing with glowing evil eyes…this man was a Demonic Shadow…_

"_**So you think you're so clever, my brothers might have feared you…But I Defy you…the Code you hold is the key to a power that is beyond comprehension and also the key for me to become one of the Prime Evil…Soon your land shall fall in to ruins as men will be enslaved and shall perish from this world…I will have the key stone no matter what it takes…My Armies will find the Code and nothing will stop me!..."**_

_The demonic shadow shows the horde of darkness heading to the west and then there was lightning…_

_As the Lightning flashes from the darkness, there hordes of darkness came running, crawling everywhere across the land…then a man throwing a sword to a gigantic glowing corrupted stone roaring demons…the falling meteor crashes on the temple of the ruins…a boy running forward reaching for someone only to be blown away…then back to the roaring demons and the burning land, to the horde, then to a faceless figure in the altar…then to the deep fiery hole…and then to a frightening Giant Demon…the demon roared loudly…_

_Then Darkness Falls…_

_Radiant Ice Blue eyes with Deep Black slit Pupils opened__and a boy in black cloak looked up…_

"_I don't think it's safe to stay here." The boy said._

_Then a bright light I shape of a dragon roared in the darkness…_

**~ Dream Ends ~**

Dan sat up from his bed and gasped for air…

"That Dream again…Why does it keep on coming…and that voice…?" He murmured.

Then Someone Knocked the Door.

"Dan? Is everything alright?" Shun asked.

"Yeah." The said boy answered. "What time is it?"

"8:00 am…" Shun answered. "Get up and get dressed we're going to meet Marucho and the others."

With that Dan slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, ignoring the Dream he had a while ago and think it over later, but that voice seem to echo on his head.

TOWER OF ORIGIN

A teen opened his eyes from slumber from his throne when one of the Guards brought in two boy same as his Age. He looked down at the boys and see fear in their eyes.

"May I ask your names?" He stated.

At first the one with Silver hair the red streak on the right side spoke first.

"My name in Ryuga and the one beside me is Ryuto my little brother." He said.

"Are you twin Perhaps?" Lance asked.

"Yes…Yes we are." Ryuto answered this time.

"How did you get here?" Lance stated.

"We don't know…all of a sudden there was this light and pulled us in and here we are." Ryuga said…

"I see…since you two are here in the Tower of Origins…let me introduce myself…My name is…Lance…Lance Kuso the Vessel of Code A and also known as Enigma Phantom…are you familiar with Dan Kuso?" He asked.

"He's the Number One Brawler in our world!" Ryuto said happily.

"Do you want to become a Brawler?" Lance asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ryuga answered sheepishly.

Lance smiled…and held out his hand and soon enough Two Bakugan Sphere appeared in color of Black and White…then Lance signaled the two spheres to them. Ryuga got the Black one and Ryuto got the White one.

"Ryuga meet Darkus Volt Dragonoid and Ryuto Meet Haos Omega Dragonis…My Twin Dragons." Lance said. "Please take good care of them."

The two Silver heads meet their new Guardians.

"You may go back to earth and go look for Dan Kuso and Learn from him…and please don't speak about our meeting." Lance said gently.

"Why?"

"Because…it's not time yet for me and the Brawlers to meet…so till then, let our meeting be secret and tell them to reunite again…Danger is lurking somewhere and will come soon." Lance answered and opened a portal for his two human visitors.

"Alright we promise not to tell our meeting…but we'll meet him." Ryuga answered and stepped into the portal.

Ryuto followed suit and soon they found themselves back to their home.

"Let's meet them…I know where they would be." Ryuto said and dragged his Brother to Meet Dan and the others.

BACK AT THE TOWER OF ORIGIN

Aqueous Poseidon perched on Lance's shoulder as the latter watching the starry sky.

"Are you sure about your decision Lance?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes…soon they will come and will try to destroy our worlds and I cannot let that happen…How are your Brothers?" Lance asked.

"They are fine…they can't wait to battle again." Poseidon answered.

"They can battle soon enough they just have to wait a little longer." Lance said and looked back into the stars… _'Big Brother Dan…Please…Please come soon and be alright.'_

He wants to meet his brother soon, but for now he had to wait and see if there are more worthy Brawlers to meet their Guardian Bakugan and Protect the three world that was going to be in danger.

"Eve…Where are you?" He murmured.

Poseidon just stayed on his perch and didn't say anything to his Father and Creator…

_To Be Continued on _

_Chapter 1: The Darkness that Begins to move_

**Sorry for the Chappy Beginning…You can Join if You want…**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Last Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BAKUGAN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 1: The Darkness that**

**Begins to move**

BAYVIEW TOWN

Dan and Co are gathering and having a good chat while watching the other kids Brawl with their Bakugans.

"So Dan…A while ago, You look like you were about to run when you woke up…is something bothering you?" Shun asked.

"Nah, Just a weird dream." Dan answered as he drink his soda.

"About?" Runo asked as she look at her Friend in worry.

"I dunno, There was this voice and vision." Dan began, he explained everything what he saw in his dream.

It took him time to do so, because he was always interrupted with questions.

"It's so weird." Dan muttered. "The Dream look so real and that cloaked boy…he sounds really familiar."

"Do you think you had some sort of connection to each other?" Jake asked curiously.

"That would be creepy." Dan said.

Before anyone could speak.

"Excuse me…are you Mr. Dan?" A silver haired boy with Red Streak on the left asked shyly.

Dan turned to look at the silver head and smiled.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can…Ummm…Can you teach me and my Brother how to Brawl? We're kinda new here, My name is Ryuto by the way and behind me is my older twin brother Ryuga…" He stated shyly that his face was red than a ripe tomato.

Dan looked at his friends and he received a shrug.

"Alright." He answered. "What's your Main attribute?"

"My attribute is Darkus." Ryuga answered.

"Mine is Haos." Ryuto added.

The twins introduced their Bakugans to Dan only for them to receive odd glances.

"So you're saying they are Dual Elements?" Shun asked.

"Uh…Yeah, we got them as a gift. Darkus Volt Dragonoid is a Darkus type yet had Lightning with him…umm, every bakugan had it right?" Ryuga asked acting ignorant.

"Well, only with equipment and abilities though like Darkus Percieval." Dan said.

"I see…so mine is normal?" Ryuto asked.

"Yes." Shun answered.

Ryuto pouted when his older twin had dual element than his. Dan and Shun taught the twins about the basics of Bakugans and some advances.

"You can join us if you want." Dan said.

"Yeah, the more you stick with us the more you learn." Shun added.

"Like me!" Jake butted in.

The Twins smirked mentally.

"That would be nice, we would like to join!" Ryuto Chimed happily.

"Great! We could be friends!" Marucho chimed in smiling happily at the twins.

They chat and Brawled on their spare times and teaching the twins how to Brawl, and they learn quite fast.

**TOWER OF ORIGIN**

Lance sat on his throne as he delve into his inner world, creating New Bakugans or as Adam would say his Children, when all of a sudden he was pulled out of his reverie when he heard two of his Children are arguing.

"INFERNO!" Zephyr cried out.

"It's your fault for provoking me!" The said bakugan hissed.

"You shouldn't have to spit fire! You'll burn the Tower!" Zephyr sighed.

"Well…If you only didn't blow a wind on my fire it won't go that big!" Inferno spat.

The two continued on bickering, until Poseidon one of the older bakugans among his Children would break them up.

"Silence! You'll wake Geo and Frost up with your shouting!" The said Bakugan called out.

Lance could only chuckle at Poseidon who was lecturing his sons at the hallway not far, Frost, Geo and Plasmion were in the other room resting during their Inter Dimensional Battle Training and its Poseidon's job to keep Inferno and Zephyr to shut up. He closed his eyes to Delve into the Territory Grounds of the Tower of Origin and from the distant Dimensions. Everything looks so peaceful nothing was stirring the peace until he stumbles upon a Dark Dimension. It was very far from the Tower there from the Dark Dimension he saw the Hordes advancing in a pace the Horde was led by a Demon looking Knight, as he Delve closer as if sensing his Presence the Demon Knight's eyes flashed and looked at his way even though he was not visible to them. He quickly shut out of the Dark Dimension and increased the Defense of his Territory the Dimensional territory of the Tower was Divided into Nine Layers, it includes Vestroia, Vestal, And others.

Sensing the Problem Poseidon the ever loyal and respectful to his Father and Creator came to the throne Room.

"Father…is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes…but a bit anxious." Lance answered.

"Why so?" Poseidon asked.

"It seems that our enemies are slowly advancing from Dimension to Dimension and I fear that in a matter of time they'll ravage the entire world concerning the life of all Beings in all Dimensions." Lance answered.

"So you had increased the Defense in all the Territory that the Tower Protects." Poseidon stated.

"Yes…I think I had to move early in order to protect the Dimensions under our watch and I need an Emissary to help me out." Lance said.

"What are you planning Father?" Poseidon asked.

The Lord of the Tower of Origin held out his hand for Poseidon to perch on, the said Bakugan did.

"Poseidon, my son…I am Sending you to Earth to Fetch me a Memory of a Certain Person for me so that I could Fabricate him into being?" Lance asked. "And also…can you take even a smaller portion of her blood?"

"I will do as what Father would order me…I will fulfill my mission and Fulfill my Father's wishes." Poseidon answered.

"Very good, now your target is a girl named Alice Gehabich from Russia, she possess the memory I seek, Do you understand?" Lance asked.

"Yes Father." Poseidon answered.

"Watch out for Alpha Hydranoid…seek out your Chance, Son. Do not hesitate and take your time." Lance stated.

"As You Wish." The said bakugan answered.

After locating the area where his son's target he opened a portal.

"May you have a safe journey my son..." Lance said as he allowed Poseidon to go in the Portal.

The Aqueous Bakugan entered the Portal and began his mission when he reached the designated point of his Mission.

RUSSIA GEHABICH CABIN

Alice was returning from her shopping in the Market along with Hydranoid on her shoulder, as she return to the Cabin when she stumbled upon a Blue Sphere Form of Poseidon himself.

"Oh! Who would've leaved their Bakugan at such place? The Poor thing might be cold." She said as she picks up the Bakugan and pocketed it.

Unknown to her and Hydranoid, Poseidon was now planning on how he will begin his mission.

**BACK AT THE TOWER OF ORIGIN**

Lance entered a Lab like room where three tanks like pod was placed, it had three occupants.

"How are they?" He asked.

"They are healing well, Milord." One of the Healers answered.

"And how was my fabricated one Doing?" Lance demanded.

"The Progress was good and normal." The Second Healer answered.

"Make sure it's Perfect I don't want any of my creation is a Failure." Lance stated.

"Yes Sir!" The Healers chorused.

"Very Well, Carry on your Duties, Report to me at once if there are problems." Lance said and walked out the room not waiting for the answer.

He headed to his Chamber and went to sleep with his Children.

BEYVIEW TOWN

Ryuga and Ryuto was back at their home after befriending Dan and Co, they had learned a lot from them and the next time they will meet again they will learn more and become one of the Best like Dan and Friends.

However at Dan's Room, he was already asleep, when he starts dreaming again, this time it's different.

**~DAN'S DREAM~**

He was in Tundra like place, it's full of snow yet he wasn't cold. He walk around yet he had no destination in mind, the place was pure white and there is nothing can be seen but Snow and Glaciers. But as soon as he took another step the place changes into Crystal Garden and began to wander around.

But then a voice came…

"I didn't know someone would be here." A Deep, yet Soft and Smooth.

He turned around and saw a Boy a Year Younger than him standing and the top of the stairs, the Boy had Long Spikey Blond Hair, and Glowing Blue eyes under the Half-Mask that resembled like a Demon Mask and he wears a black Duel Overcoat and a red tank top with a Golden Dragon symbol. He also wears Black pants with designs of three red moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a Black-Gold-stripe belt, and black with red streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a Black finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his left elbow and a thick, dark red bracelet with light blue gems and black outlines on his right wrist. And a long white scarf. His skin was pale yet fair.

Dan looked up at this mysterious boy who was looking down at him with a cold smile on his lips, it wasn't malicious nor evil, it's just plain cold smile.

"It had been a very long time…Dan." It said.

Dan was shocked that this boy knew his name.

"Who are you, How did you know my name?" He asked.

"My Name is Enigma Phantom, A Darkus Brawler and I had known you for a very long time." Enigma answered.

"What is this place? And What do you want from me?" Dan Demanded.

"Demanding as ever aren't we? This place is called the Land of the Frozen Dreams where Dreams that seems to be impossible to reach is kept, but you perhaps had other meaning for being here, You and I must have been Destined to meet here for the first time and as for what I want…I want nothing from you but I am here to warn you about the upcoming Darkness that threatens the whole Dimensions including Earth…" enigma said as he move to the side.

"What Do you mean?" Dan asked.

"When You wake up, try to ask your new friends for an answer, they knew the part of the answer you seek, for now we must Part." Said Enigma and disappeared into the Mist and sending Dan Back to the world of reality.

**~DREAM END~**

Dan woke up again from the Mysterious dream, but he knew where he could find the answers. It's 6:00 AM in the Morning and it was still early to meet them. But he had no choice he had to ask them later.

GEHABICH CABIN

Alice was peeling some potatoes when the phone rings, she was so in to the peeling that the phone ring surprised her causing her to cut her finger slightly, she shook her hand lightly causing a droplet of blood fell on the basin of the sink. She left for a moment which is the only time Poseidon need, without wasting his time he crystalized the blood droplet and sent it to his Father…

"All I need now is the Memory." He murmured.

RYUGA AND RYUTO'S HOME

The Phone was ringing persistently and a gruff Ryuga answered the phone.

"Ryuga here?" He called out.

His gruffness soon vanished when Dan's voice came from the other line.

"_Ryuga…You and Ryuto and I need to talk." _Dan asked.

"Eh…?" Ryuga asked. "Why?"

"_I had a dream last night and you and Ryuto had the answer I seek."_ Dan said.

'_So he finally did it…He must have appeared on Dan's Dream' _"Alright, meet us at the Park at 10:00 AM We will be there." Ryuga answered.

"_Sure." _With that Dan hung up and as did Ryuga,

He went up to his brother's room and knocked the room.

"Ryuto, Dress up and Prepare we will be meeting Dan at the Park." He called out.

Inside Ryuto woke up and did as he was told.

"Coming!" He answered.

An Hour Later after having their breakfast, the Twins headed to the park where they will meet Dan.

"So he finally made his move Huh?" Ryuto asked.

"Yeah, and we had our Job to supply Dan with information as what Lance-sama had told us." Ryuga said with honorary to the person they had met.

PARK AT 9:45 AM

Dan was sitting at the bench as he waits for the twins to show up, They knew the answers to his Dream and maybe they know who Enigma Phantom guy…the guy knew him yet he don't know the other, but how? And to his Dismay it was his Long lost little brother's Birthday yesterday and he had forgot, but that guy appeared before him in a dream the same day as his Baby Brother had disappeared. It hurts him to remember that his Baby Brother Disappeared on the night of his birthday.

"Lance…Where are you?" He murmured.

**TOWER OF ORIGIN**

Lance was working on to his Fabricated body after he received a blood droplet from Poseidon, he had injected the little blood to his Fabricated Body and he had to wait for the memory to come. Just as he was working on somehow he heard Dan's voice. He paused from his work and looked out from the window.

'_Big Brother Dan.' _He murmured.

Inferno and the others looked at their Father, they knew that their Father was a Human yet at the same time not, it was as if their Father had different ego but they don't care, they love their father even though he was a human and partly not, it was him who gave birth to them so it's only fair to give their loyalty to their father.

As time goes by Lance allowed the other workers work on the fabricated body of his soon to be Emissary, he was spending his time watching over his territory for any intruders, but…

"Dad?" Zephyr called out.

Lance looked at his son but soon he saw not only Zephyr, Geo, Frost, Plasmion and Inferno floating not far from him.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" He answered.

Zephyr and his brothers float towards their Creator and asked.

"Dad? You look so sad." Zephyr began.

"Did we do something wrong that saddens you?" Inferno asked.

"If so we are very sorry." Frost, Geo and Plasmion said.

Lance could only smile at his little ones (Even though they are Bakugans).

"I am not sad, I was just remembering something I shouldn't have…there's no need for you little ones to be sorry." He smiled.

"Where is Big Brother Poseidon?" Geo asked.

"He's on a mission sweetie, he'll be back home soon." Lance answered.

GEHABICH CABIN

It's a fine morning and Alice was tending the garden, Hydranoid was floating around the flowers while Poseidon was in the puddle of water. He can sense that Hydranoid was suspicious of him so he had to stay close to Alice as much as he could, since Hydranoid doesn't want to disappoint his partner so he would leave Poseidon be.

'_I wonder if those two morons are giving Dad a hard time?' _He thought.

A while ago Alice had a call from Dan about something, it seems that Alice was a good friend to a Powerful Brawler as of he had heard from his other journey, the boy was a legend as of he had heard.

'_Hmmm, I wonder if what I had heard is correct if this boy was indeed that strong.' _He thought.

He partly heard Alice saying she would be glad on visiting them. So he Aqueous Poseidon had a chance to meet this Brawler.

BAYVIEW TOWN AT THE PARK

It's 10:00 AM Dan didn't move from his spot, until.

"Dan." Ryuga called out as he and his twin brother stood beside the brunette.

"Hey…Ummm." The said boy began.

"About your Dream…yes we know it, but we have no idea who Enigma Phantom is."Ryuga said but Partly lied on not knowing who Enigma is.

"We are visited by a Dream too and told us to relay you a message." Ryuto said.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"All the Brawlers who are your Friends must Reunite Danger is lurking somewhere and will come soon, Neathian, Gundalian, Vestroia and Earth Dimension must reunite to Protect your world from Danger, fight together as one to defeat this new Darkness that threatens all the Dimension." Ryuga and Ryuto chorused.

Dan was total speechless at the News. There are new enemies? But who?

"We are not your enemies Dan…we are friends."Ryuto said.

DARK DIMENSION

The Demon Knight sat on his throne as he ponders on his plan…if he succeeded on his domination he will have all the power he had dreamed of and will be able to rule all the Dimensions that he was about to conquer…But the Problem is.

"Code A…Once again, you are trying to thwart my plans…" He murmured and leaned on his throne.

He had tried to seize the Father Light butit always slipping from his hand whenever he was close on taking him, but this time as he had heard Adam resides in a body of a Human and that would be a problem. If Adam had a mobile body it would be very difficult for him to be captured, but if he tries to catch the vessel he would caught Adam as well but another problem would be ensue, the Vessel seems to know how to utilize his power and could possibly be strong enough to beat him…He shook his head in Irony.

"I will not be defeated by a mere child." He murmured.

His armies are advancing in a slow pace due to the Barrier that was blocking their way, it would take time to break them, but he's patient enough to wait…but one thing is for Sure Adam might be planning something, but what?

**TOWER OF ORIGIN**

Lance was standing at the balcony of his room, watching from the distance he can feel the Evil Darkness that tries to penetrate to the barrier he set to keep all Evil Bakugans from escaping from the Very Depths of Doom Dimension, he created thick layers of barriers to keep them busy and very slow to give him time to warn and help the Brawlers on their oncoming battle against the Evil Darkness that threatens everything in the Dimension.

"I will not allow you to Destroy our World Demon Knight…I will stop you even if it will kill me." Lance murmured.

He still have more time to spare to prepare himself from the Darkness that begins to move, he too had to move to protect what is important to him, His Family…His Friends…and His Children…it had always been his Priority to protect life from Danger like what Code Eve Does…wherever she is he hope she was Okay and safe and unharmed…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
